77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
M-rotor
The M-rotor is a mysterious object that first debuted subliminally in the This Is My Milwaukee promotional video. It was also mentioned in the handbook for hopeful Milwaukee residents, A Reasonable Haven, as well as in correspondences involving the Milwaukee Tourism Commission. Quotes *A Reasonable Haven, on page 26: But all of that is lollipops and porkchops compared to the threat of M-collapse. This little-spoken-of con- tingency becomes a likelyhood during superspin com- manality of at least 80% of active rotors in the metro- politan area. *''Justus's'' call with Mike Russosource: :MR: Mike Russo, Milwaukee Tourism Commission ::Me: Hey, our third guy just kinda split on us, and we're stranded in sector 21, in dire need of a rebreather :MR: Well now...you shouldn't be in sector 21. It's a highly dangerous zone crawling with Godseed fragments. We'll get right on supplying you. Let me have your e-mail ::Me: (tells him) :MR: Did you have any other questions? ::Me: ....what's an M-Rotor? :MR: (long pause) ...it's not really important WHAT an M-Rotor is. It's far FAR more important WHERE an M-Rotor is, and HOW an M-Rotor is. ::Me: Is it dangerous? :MR: As long as the M-Rotor is seated, it shouldn't be a problem. When it's unseated, that's when you really run into trouble. ::Me: I think I might need some instructions on how to seat an M-Rotor. ::(at this point, my high as gently caress roommate is giggling at the top of his lungs, and Mike hears it and flips the gently caress out on me) :MR: HEY, DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF GOD-DAMNED JOKE? I AM SO SICK OF YOU GOD-DAMNED KIDS CALLING ME UP AND ASKING ABOUT M-ROTORS. GOD DAMNIT!! ::Me: ...I'm...sorry to hear that man. *Excerpt of Mike's drunken emailThe email in full: tghat shit ino Internet imcincomplete, thajts the real heartdf of the fujicking mater , blackstar rf woild hvae riepd my balss of if thjat m rotro siht get sout (yhouve gotta get wto what Im alluding) *''Krieg's'' call w/the MTCsource: :: :Called the tourism line, asking about how to recognize a Go.D.S.E.E.D. fragment, got assured frantically that I wouldn't run into them and they'd give me the proper tools to protect myself from them. Also, I said "My friends tell me that I might need something called an 'M-Rotor'...?" I was told that they were really important could hear him saying something to someone on another line/phone off to the side along the lines of 'Don't worry, we'll get you those [[Rebreather]s, it'll be alright.'] :Also, new development, he asked when I was planning to relocate to Milwaukee. I said either sometime this week or next weekend, and he sorta laughed and told me to check the forecast. *Excerpt of TREG's second call with Mike Russosource: :unrelated discussion ::Me: Oh. All right. Can I just ask you one more question? :Mike: Sure. Okay. Alright. ::Me: Where can I find an M-Rotor? :Mike: (sigh) (hang up) Trivia * Speculation *@Horse ebooks was possibly discussing M-rotors in the following tweet, at 10:10 AM, 23/6/12: :however, the rotor reactance is much less than the rotor resistance. When the Horse_ebooks tweet References Category:Objects